I need you
by xCMGx
Summary: Chad is having a rough time latley. He's shutting everyone out including his family & friends. He needs someone to understand him but turns out the one he thought he hated could turn out to be his best possible chance of comfort. Chaylor.


_**A/N: Hii, just another Chaylor one shot that popped into my mind tonight. This is kind of how I felt when my Nan died. Sad, Lonely and kind of Guilty. Hope you like it! I do not own HSM! **_

_**--**_

_Sadness._

Sadness because he was gone and there was no way of getting him back. Sad because he had just lost the only one who had and ever would understand him. Sad because every time he woke up It would take him at least 5 whole minuets to remember everything that had happened. Then he had to through it all again. Each and everyday.

_Guilt._

Guilty because he didn't tell him how much he loved him during those last moments. Guilty because he didn't come sooner, guilty because the night before they had, had another pointless row. Completely pointless.

_Loneliness. _

All alone in this wide world. No one to greet him as he turned the key in the lock and walked into his now empty home. No one to go to the basketball games with. No one there to tell him off whenever he had got letters home for his constant lack of attention in drama. But most of all there was no one there to hold him and tell him that everything would be ok soon. Well, that's what he thought. He was wrong.

--

It had been five days since his fathers death. For the first time in Chad's life, he couldn't care less. He couldn't care less about any of the latest gossip going on in East High right now. He had no interest in basketball and quite frankly he didn't think he ever would again. And every time he received a call from one of those _useless_ cheerleaders he felt sick to the stomach. They were only calling to say how sorry there were so that when he came back to East High they would be in with a better chance. But nope, not anymore because Chad Danforth had no interest in any of them. He felt bitter towards everyone. He didn't want apologies or peoples sympathy.. Why would he? He was strong enough wasn't he? Why would he need anyone else? The only person he needed right now was gone and there wasn't a single chance in hell that he was ever coming back. It was over.. Everything was over. There wasn't a point in anything anymore. He didn't need friends. He didn't need his mother checking up on him and brining him food and drink every five minuets. He didn't need basketball and he didn't need any number of girls by his side. But he did however need someone to hold. Just to let him know that they were there and that they knew how he felt. But no one out there did. Not a soul.

--

The alarm rang and Chad kicked the end of his bed in frustration. He was always frustrated now. It was 7:10am and it was his first day back at East High since the death of his father. It had only been a week but his mother had advised him it would be better to go back to school to get his mind off of it. Not like that would ever work. Eventually, after another ten minutes of lounging around in bed, Chad managed to drag himself into the shower. Turning on the hot water he allowed it to gently trickle down his body, washing away all the pain, guilt and frustration he was feeling. For now anyway. He continued his normal morning routine and eventually left the house fully dressed with a piece of toast in hand. He wasn't going to eat it though, he just wanted to satisfy his mum. He felt too sick to eat. Sick because the picture of his Dad's lifeless body was stuck in his head.. And it wasn't going anywhere.

The morning bell ran loudly through the halls of East High. Students everywhere banging lockers shut and all running to registration. Chad noticed groups of people slowly gathering and whispering to each other. A couple of kids in the year below him stood pointing as they spoke to their friends. It was exactly what he had expected. He walked over to his locker ignoring the whispers but. occasionally shooting glares at the younger students who quickly ran off with fright. He picked up his bag and chucked it inside his locker and he slammed the door shut. This caught the attention of a few cheerleaders who had just made there way from the gym.

'Chaddykins!' a slim blonde girl shouted to him as she slowly made her way over to him with a sympathetic smile. She placed a perfectly manicured hand on his shoulder and rubbed it affectionately. 'I heard what happened and I'm soo sorry. If ever you need anyone to talk to I'm here okay? You can sit next to me at lunch as well if you want I'm su-' she rambled on but stopped when Chad placed a finger to her lips. She giggled softly and looked up and him fluttering her eye lashes. Chad smirked and looked at her dead in her blue eyes. His finger still remained on her lips as he spoke in a low whisper.

'You.. Louise..are..a..moron! Don't EVER talk to me again, ok?'

He then roughly tore his finger away from her lips and barged past her. She stood there with her mouth half open as the other cheerleaders ran over to her to see what Chad had said. Chad continued down the hallway until he got to his home room. He walked in not looking at anyone and sat down in his seat in front of the Mckessie girl. He could see from the corner of his eye that all eyes where on him, even Mrs Darbus's. Troy who had the seat next to him gently placed a hand on his shoulder. Chad's head snapped and looked in his direction as Troy spoke softly.

'Hey Dude' he said.

'What the fuck do you want Troy?' Chad snapped back as most of the class gasped at the way Chad had spoken to his best friend.

'Just wondering how your feeling?' said Troy taking his hand off of his best friend's shoulder.

'Oh I'm feeling over the moon, how the hell do you think I'm feeling?' Chad shouted turning his head to see someone else on his other side. His eyes slowly diverted upwards. A long floral dress and a flock of white hair. Mrs Darbus. _Great!_

'Mr Danforth, may I just say how very sorry I am for your loss.' she said as she bent down and pulled him into a hug. Chad clenched his fist and pushed her off of him causing her to stumble slightly.

'What do you think your doing?!' He said as he stood up and slammed his fist on the table. He then turned round and glared at everyone in the class.

'Anyone else got something to say? Any questions on how he died? Any more sorrys?' He shouted causing most of the people in his class to jump. He watched as Sharpay crinkled her nose in disgust at the way he was talking to everyone and he saw Jason slowly put his hand up.

'WHAT!' he shouted to his team mate.

'I-I'm sorry Chad.. For your loss' he stuttered as Chad scoffed. He walked over to him slowly and clapped in front of Jason's face with a smirk on his face.

'Well woopie doo that's just fantastic Jason..!' Chad said sarcastically and he gathered up all of his strength and punched the wall causing his knuckles to bleed. Then he saw her sitting there, the only one whose eyes weren't on him. The only one with no expression on her face whatsoever. Mckessie. Why should she? Its not like they got on, but he would of thought that everyone would be paying him attention by now. But not her, she sat facing the board as if there was no one in the room whatsoever. Her black curls hung loosely around her shoulders and she sat up straight, her books neatly in order on her desk and her bag hung on the back of her chair. Chad rolled his eyes and walked back over to his chair. He glared at her as she looked up at him. He looked her in the eyes and noticed something he didn't think he'd ever notice in a girl like Mckessie. He noticed the look of sadness and hurt. As though she understood exactly what he was going through. She stared straight back into his eyes and saw the same. Her eyes lingered on him slightly longer than they should of as she watched him run out of the door and back down the same hallway he had just come through. Of course she knew what he was going through, she had witnessed her own father's death. But she hadn't told a soul. Not even Gabriella.

--

Chad had, had enough. Not even an hour into the school day. He continued to run as he made his way up the flight of stairs and through one of the doors. He slammed the door shut and sat in the empty classroom sinking to the floor as he did. The lights were all off and the curtains where drawn. The only light showing was through the small gap between the curtains. Light represented peace and happiness. None of those things were in his life right now. He wondered were his Dad was and what he was doing. Whether he was watching down upon him. Was he happy or sad to be dead? Was he in pain still or was he at peace? These thoughts continued to run through Chad's mind causing a single tear to roll down his face. He failed to notice the small petite figure standing in the doorway watching him. He did however notice it when she turned on the light and took a seat on the floor next to him. Chad glared at her when she scooted closer so that there arms were now touching. She looked at him with still no expression on his face and handed him a glass of water. He grabbed it off her and slammed it on the floor, splashes of water dripped over his hands. She didn't flinch once, she just continued to look at him.

'Do you want a picture Mckessie?' Chad said looking in her eyes again.

'No' she said as turned to face away from him.

'Then what do you want?'

'The question is what do _you_ want!' she said causing Chad to crease his brow in confusion.

'Excuse me?' he said.

'What do you want Chad? What is it that you really want? Do you want everyone to pay you attention while you sit here and lash out on everyone?' not a hint of sympathy in her voice. Chad rolled his eyes.

'You heartless bitch.. You could at least sound sympathetic!' he shouted grabbing the glass of water and chucking it across the room so it small against the wall. Taylor immediately stood up and stood in front of him. He looked up at her as she spoke.

'No.. because you don't want me to be. You don't want anyone to show you sympathy. You need him back and lets face it Danforth it isn't going to happen. No matter how hard you pray, no matter how many times you wish upon a star. He isn't coming back, ok?'

It hurt Chad. He placed his head in his hands and silently cried. It was then that she bent down and kneeled in between his legs. He had never been this close to her before. They had never had a reason to be. She placed one small hand on his knee and the other to his arm.

'Its okay to cry Chad..' she whispered as he looked back up at her. Tears still rolling down his face.

'Why are you here Mckessie? We hate each other.. Why would you of all people want to try and help me?' he said as he looked back up and noticed a tear now strolling down her face too.

'Because I thought you needed someone who actually understood for once' she said now looking down as more tears fell down her cheeks. Chad wanted nothing more than to bring his hand up and wipe away her tears but he couldn't. Something was stopping him.

'You don't understand..' he said 'You never will'

Her head immediately shot back up as she now took it as her turn to glare at him.

'So when my dad died 3 months ago, it didn't count as anything? When I sat there and held his hand as I waited for his pulse to slowly die down. It didn't mean a thing? Because it did Chad.. And I hate the fact that the only person I have ever told this to is you! I cant even tell my best friend yet I tell you. And I hate the fact that you sat there for months and still continued to throw your snide remarks at me. I was hurting Chad! I felt sad and alone. I sit there every morning and still expect him to walk through the door with a cup of tea. I still pray that he's okay forgetting that he's not even here anymore. Now try and tell me that I don't understand what your going though!' she said as her voice cracked. She started to sob and more tears fell down Chad's face as he watched the girl he thought he had hated. How could he hate her when he felt so badly for her. He didn't feel this way about anyone other than his father. He wouldn't care less if it was a cheerleader but this was Mckessie. She was different. She was strong and clever. Chad watched as she wiped her tears away even though they still continued to fall.

'Taylor' he said softly as she looked up 'Will you just..'

He couldn't find the words but Taylor nodded anyway. She understood. She scooted even closer to Chad and placed her hand gently on the side of his face wiping away the tears. Chad continued to gaze at her as she slowly placed both of her arms around him. As soon as she did this Chad laid his head on her chest and wrapped his arms around her waist as she held him. Tears trickled down Chad's cheeks and fell onto Taylor's shirt. She really didn't care as she was now soaking his back with her own sad tears. Taylor allowed Chad to hold her, its what he needed. Minuets later Taylor let go of Chad so that she could look at him but Chad only held on tighter to her waist.

'Don't let go.. Not yet' he said in a low whisper. Taylor tilted her head and looked at him.

'You really should be paying me for this' she chuckled. Chad smiled at her, his first genuine smile since the death of his father. He stopped and looked up at Taylor who was smiling down at him. He then took one arm off of her waist and brought it up to her face slowly cupping it. She closed her eyes and sighed as she covered his hand with her own.

'How did you know that's what I wanted?' he asked with his hand still on her face. Taylor opened her eyes as she spoke.

'Because when it happened to me, I wanted the same thing. I wanted to be held. I wanted to be told everything would be okay. I needed someone. But no one came, and I know that, that's the worst feeling in the world. Not having anyone to be there for you' she whispered.

Chad then understood. He nodded and leaned up so that he was face to face with Taylor. Her warm breath hit his neck sending shivers down his spine. She noticed this and smiled. Chad then closed his eyes and brought his lips down to hers. A single spark shot through there bodies as they shared a short yet sweet kiss. It was all they needed. It was like their medicine. It made everything alright.

'Ill hold you anytime you want Taylor' Chad said as another tear trickled down his cheek.

'You called me by my first name' she said smiling. Her smile made Chad smile too.

'Yeah I did' Chad said. Then he asked her one thing 'Will you come with me to the funeral.. I don't want to be alone?'

Taylor nodded and leaned In for another kiss. Her arms wrapped tightly around him. And his arms wrapped tightly around her.

--

He didn't want sympathy. He didn't want people to care. He didn't want anyone.

Yet somehow he needed her. Just to hold him, and tell him everything would be okay in the end.

They got what they needed. And together they needed _each other. _

--

**A/N: There it is. I hope it isn't too cringe worthy lol. I just wanted to try out a sad story really. I hope it was okay. Please review as I put a lot of thought into this story. Thanks for reading. Love Christina xxx**


End file.
